


Three is a crowd

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-War, Roommates, nonbinary Veronica, s8 doesn't exist, they/them pronouns, useless space gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: After the war, Acxa takes her first step of truly becoming a inhabitant of Earth. Veronica really hopes Acxa will take a liking to her new place and plans to stay for a longer time.Nothing seems to stand in the way of a comfortable life for the two of them, until one day, Acxa gets a roommate.
Relationships: Acxa & Romelle (Voltron), Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Romelle & Veronica (Voltron), Shiro & Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobold/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [@Cocobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobold/pseuds/Cocobold) <3 Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much [@leftishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark) for beta'ing this piece! I was so thrilled for your annotations & comments and had a blast reading them!
> 
> What else is there to say? Hooraaayy Veronica, Acxa & Romelle!!!! I love those three!

One month after the Atlas landed on Earth, Acxa finds a flat she likes.

As a mental support and liability Veronica helps her talk to the landlord, an old man whose big eyes and small gasp signal something Acxa and Veronica already suspected could happen: as a middle-aged man who recently moved here from a tiny town further North, he was miraculously spared from the Galra invasion that started a few years ago. The unaffected towns weren’t home to alien refugees either and therefore, the moment he spots Acxa with her blue skin, foreign eyes, the dark, rigged horns in contrast with the overwhelming amount of surprisingly human features, he gapes at her for far more than a few seconds, mouth and eyes wide open. Then Veronica clears their throat and the man seems to remember his manners (at least a part of it) and holds out his hand to the brown-haired Garrison soon-to-be Lieutenant.

When they introduce each other formally, Veronica learns the landlord has lived for years without the knowledge of aliens. He tells them that this is his first experience of “meeting one” and as if it wasn’t already apparent in the way he only talks to Veronica for the first few minutes, the occasional nervous shift of eyes to Acxa, as if to make sure she remains where she was a few seconds ago, tells them that he not only is a stranger to outer-earth species, but also extremely wary of them. 

Luckily, he takes a liking to Veronica, who he deems trustworthy the moment they mention the military career at the Garrison. Despite his nervous looks towards Acxa, he’s proud and too bold for his own good, when he decides it’ll be fine as long as Veronica will make sure that Acxa is going to pay her rent in time and won‘t make any — as he phrases it — _‘alien_ _trouble’_ whatsoever.

Another lucky moment is when Acxa can stop Veronica in their tracks, before any heated words can come out of their mouth. Acxa knows her partner well enough to know that Veronica would deeply regret it if they were responsible for Acxa being unable to rent this guy’s flat. 

Acxa shoots a warning look and Veronica looks at her for a seemingly endless moment. Then they decide the man isn’t worth the effort and take a deep breath before proceeding to thank the man for ‘giving Acxa a chance’. Veronica doesn’t miss a beat to start bragging about Acxa’s reliability and sincerity right after, making a long speech about their amazing girlfriend, and ending with the promise that Veronica would swear on their life for Acxa’s credibility.

“Also,” Veronica adds as if their half an hour monologue needed any afterthought, “Acxa is perfectly capable of staying out of _alien_ _trouble_ herself.”

The contract is two pages long. Veronica takes a closer look at it than Acxa, who briefly glances at it. Veronica takes their time to read every word twice, and every second sentence carefully out loud. 

Acxa doesn’t have the patience and additionally doesn’t care as much when after a particularly long paragraph that Veronica reads out loud, she simply pulls the contract out of Veronica’s death grip and puts her name where the man points his finger. 

Her new landlord looks at her signature—written in italic Galran—with a frown, then shrugs as if to say ‘ah, it’ll be alright, I guess’ and hands the paper back to Veronica. 

“And your signature as a warrantor goes here,” he says, at this point almost exclusively to Veronica when he points to the single line below Acxa’s name. Veronica can barely hesitate a second before Acxa clears her throat impatiently, and finally signs the document too.

The landlord stamps the paper and gives everyone a copy, shakes hands and takes off with light buoyant steps. As Acxa watches him walk down the road, she scoffs.

Veronica grimaces, “Your new landlord really thought you’d attack him any second, huh.”

Acxa doesn’t turn to them, eyes still fixed on the landlord’s back. “If I really wanted him dead, I wouldn’t have waited until he started talking about his increase in criminality through alien activity,” she says.

“If he really thought it through,” Veronica relents, “then he would have known that with all he said, I was the bigger threat.”

It pulls a short snort from Acxa, and Veronica shows her a crooked grin. Acxa holds the keychain up to look at the three sets of keys dangling in front of her eyes, then nods to the door of the flat. Veronica opens it and walks out.

With the contract in her bag and out of the room, Acxa asks Veronica if they could grab a bite together, now that she‘s officially “integrated into human society by the ceremonial act of acquiring a shelter.” 

“There’s nothing I’d like more,” Veronica says with a big grin, reaching for Acxa’s hand and intertwining their fingers. The air is hot outside, and the sun is blazing down on them, and Veronica’s fingers slip sweaty from Acxa’s hand. But Acxa doesn’t mind, corners of her mouth even twitching up a little as she holds onto Veronica’s hand tighter. 

Today she wears a tight, dark, high-cut flight suit that shapes her body in a way that is impossible for Veronica to ignore once they started checking her out. Aside from the hot treat in front of them that is their girlfriend, Veronica also throws nervous looks at Acxa because they simply cannot stop wondering how their girlfriend could possibly, _possibly_ survive in clothes this tight, warm and long while it’s 32˚C outside. 

Together they walk the windswept streets to Veronica’s favorite sandwich shop, a little corner restaurant not far from Acxa’s new flat. Veronica orders for them both, tremendously aware that Acxa always was one of the pickier eaters on the Atlas and that she still can‘t grasp all of the terrarian language to read a menu.

They sit in one of the booths with glaringly pink seats, each holding a glass of something purple, sweet and sparkly in their hands. 

“To your new flat!” Veronica proclaims and uses too much force when they clink their glass against Acxa’s, nearly spilling the contents on the table. Acxa hides a grin behind the rim of her glass and takes three big gulps instead of commenting on the havoc Veronica is causing on this regular Wednesday noon.

Only a few elderly customers are present who notice Veronica’s overeager behavior but they laugh it off, and when the waiter brings their sandwiches and a handful of paper towels, the customers have forgotten about it already and moved on with their own chatter.

When Veronica tries to wipe away the mess on the table with the helpfully provided paper towels, they accidentally soak a part of Acxa’s sandwich by spreading the sticky liquid more.

Acxa notices Veronica’s immediate guilty look, shrugs and swallows her bite. “It tastes better now,” she says contentedly and as a proof bites into the soggy bread again, munching with what seems to be her most satisfied face. (It’s still an almost neutral, barely moving expression.)

Veronica holds a grin back, wipes a few tiny tears that formed in the corner of their eye from having to contain their laugh, and then scrambles out of the booth to go ask for another batch of paper towels because the ones brought by the waiter before still weren’t enough.

A few seconds later Veronica turns around with another batch of paper towels, and catches the satisfied smirk on Acxa‘s face from further away. Veronica watches Acxa happily devouring her meal for a moment. They stay where they are for a few moments, watching and enjoying the feeling of not only having picked a dish that Acxa is happy with, but also having helped her find a place to stay. Acxa seems happy, and it makes Veronica happy too, because it turns the thought of Acxa staying on Earth from a possibility into a certainty. And even though Veronica loves the adventure, the stability in their love life is what they need right now.

With a deep sigh Veronica walks back to Acxa and wipes the last drops of spilled soda away.

Acxa is done with her sandwich before Veronica even got a bite of their own, and sips at her soda now. Veronica picks up their sandwich, unable to look away from Acxa. When they first met, Acxa—even though emotional—seldomly showed any expression on her face. To Veronica she wasn’t as hard to read as to the others in their crew, but it never meant that she was an open book to them. Aboard the Atlas, Acxa seldomly used to smile, always caught up with herself. Even though Veronica always understood that there’s more to Acxa than the emotionless shell, they often wondered if she were truly happy with her life on the Atlas, with mostly humans.

Today Acxa looks more content than Veronica has ever seen her. Not once was her face as full of emotion, vulnerable and open during the whole two years they’ve worked on the Atlas together. 

Deep in their chest, Veronica feels a warmth bloom and spread throughout their body and as if infected, they start smiling too. Veronica finally takes a first bite of the savoury sandwich that they ordered with an excessive amount of sauce. It’s dripping all over their fingers as Veronica chews. Acxa uses that moment of helplessness to bend forward and brush one curly brown strand out of Veronica‘s face that could get in their way of eating the sandwich—a gesture that Veronica reads as highly intimate and treasures because Acxa so rarely succumbs to couple-behavior in public.

“It’s a good start,“ Acxa tells Veronica, eyes big and honest. “I‘m happy, Veronica.“

To Veronica, that means everything. It’s a good start to a new, war-less life. A good start for Acxa to open another chapter of her life with Veronica in it. A good start to finally find herself, themselves, each other. Veronica likes so much who Acxa was and has become. And every day they are able to see her growth.

Veronica coughs, one hand in front of their reddening face as a few certain words pop up in their mind. It’s too early, for sure. 

They say nothing for a moment and reach for their glass instead, raising it to their lips. 

“Me too,” Veronica says, voice rasp and breaking. But instead of taking the last little sip that got spared from spilling over, they simply smile into the glass for a moment, and bathe in the feeling of being whole and content themself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica comes out at the Garrison and it goes well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go!

Veronica comes out at the Garrison and it goes well enough. It‘s a good time to be alive when no or only few questions are asked and people don‘t necessarily see one differently than before.

Shiro is one of Veronica’s friends who asks for their pronouns right away and then, after a few moments of hesitation, tactfully asks if there are thoughts about a name change.

They’ve known each other long enough that it’s not an uncomfortable question per se. But something tugs inside Veronica, so they stay quiet for a while. Shiro stays and doesn’t push for an answer.

Veronica has thought often about a name change but until now, still hasn’t come to a conclusion.

They explain it that way to Shiro, who shrugs it off. “There’s no hurry,” he says and although Veronica can’t agree, because of course there’s a urgency with a name as typically female as theirs, they don’t tell that Shiro.

“Lieutenant,” Shiro says in a swift replacement of their name, “I’m always here if you want to talk about it.”

Shiro’s kind. And weirdly enough he’s one of the few friends that Veronica made although they did not expect it. Long nights together in the Atlas control room and mutual careful poking around with relationships and ‘do they like me’ discussions really did their part.

Veronica lets out a relieved breath and nods. They are glad to know that these kinds of topics aren’t off the table, and that their fragile colleagueship with late night talks has moved from being a superior and their subordinate to a friendship where they can count on each other.

________________________

The coming out isn’t—as they seldom are—just done within a day. It takes a few weeks to meet everyone who‘s of any importance to Veronica and that’s only taking Garrison grounds into account. But quickly the words spread–as Veronica instructed their friends to do if anyone was using the wrong pronouns–and in the end, when the first part is done, freeing relief washes over Veronica.

When Veronica tells Romelle, the blonde Altean has already heard about it from someone else and gives a thumbs up in place of a reply. Despite her quirky self, Romelle doesn’t ask her usual curious questions and instead shows more interest in Acxa’s new flat. It’s probably for the best, but Veronica can’t help the way their heart instantly tightens because it feels a touch too much like disinterest. Nonetheless they tell themself that it’s probably Romelle’s way of trying to be considerate.

In the end, the whole coming out was easier than expected and Veronica feels a little silly for thinking about it as an obstacle. They did not even have to have answers for everything.

But then again, even though some fears are ungrounded, it‘s okay to feel it, Veronica tells themself.

It‘s only convenient that the day before Veronica decided to make their true identity part of their small talk with friends and colleagues, Acxa left for a two-week Blade mission to the faraway galaxy Axbetiol.

It’s given Veronica time to play the conversation through their head days away from when they plan to have it and make a bulletproof plan of how to explain in detail what they want to tell Acxa. Although Veronica tells themself that it won’t be an issue, violent fear stubbornly prevails over the self-assurance Veronica worked on so hard, and they instead start mapping out a worst-case scenario that‘s nowhere realistic, but greedily feeds on the fear that they only feel in the depths of their heart.

The minute Acxa sets her foot back on terrarian ground, Veronica calls and asks for them to meet. Veronica never was someone who let fear consume them whole, and they sure as hell won‘t start with that yet.

With the mindset of a warrior walking down to the next target, Veronica walks on the small trail toward Acxa‘s flat, pushing the circling conversation possibilities out of their head.

With Acxa, Veronica reminds themself, they never needed strategy, never needed trickery to talk or show their emotion. From day one it was always clear that with Acxa, Veronica could be open and vulnerable and insecure if they wanted to. It was something they realized after first observing and later coming into contact with Acxa and realizing that she‘s the opposite of emotionless, the opposite of someone who plans ahead and has their life mapped out. She’s someone real and authentic, someone that understands Veronica because she tries. Because all her life, Acxa has been lonely and disappointed by people she thought were close to her until she met Veronica.

Veronica can trust Acxa to accept them the way they are. And everything else is out of their control.

The door is already opened when Acxa’s apartment comes into sight. There are two mugs standing on the counter, but from a quick glance Veronica sees that they weren’t in use and must have been sitting on the counter since before the last time they visited. Aside from a few plates, the flat is almost as empty as it was before Acxa left. Only a big dark blue bag lies still packed in the corner, and Acxa with big circles under her eyes steps into Veronica’s view. She looks worn, like she does after every mission with the Blades.

Veronica was never one to beat around the bush. It takes to seconds for them to come out to Acxa and talk about their fears. Despite her fatigue, Acxa does not once break off eye contact, while Veronica unburdens their heart.

In the end, all that Acxa does is nod thoughtfully and then shrug. “Alright,“ she says and takes a step toward Veronica to finally, finally be able to hug them — both from being two weeks apart and as a comfort that Veronica so desperately needs. Acxa kisses their cheek and then presses her chin into the curve of Veronica‘s neck.

“I‘ve missed you,“ Acxa mutters into Veronica’s ear. Straightforward and open as always. The tension falls from Veronica‘s shoulders, and finally, finally they are able to feel a little more like themself again. Veronica returns the hug fiercely and with an—to Acxa—yet unknown even though ‘only human’ strength.

Despite it being the middle of the night, they don‘t go to sleep. Veronica helps unpack the one box which gathers the entireness of Acxa‘s belongings and then opens their laptop to go online shopping for kitchenware.

“I don‘t plan on cooking here,“ Acxa protests when she looks at the screen. Veronica snorts and pats the spot next to them. Reluctantly Acxa sits down and stares at the screen with a frown.

“That sounds like a hell of an expansive way to live, babe.“ Veronica smirks. “And anyways, who said anything about you cooking?“

“Mhmm.“ Acxa smiles her tiny, wonderful smile and Veronica feels like melting cheddar.

“Let‘s search for a bed first,“ Acxa suggests finally and Veronica complies with a splutter and an even bigger smile on their face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like for the first time in her life, Acxa feels the ease of life, and not the difficulty of it.

The new bed is massive, comfortable and would possibly fit a second couple. It’s also for weeks the only piece of furniture in Acxa’s flat. Acxa doesn’t take criticism about her new place well, pouting and shutting down whenever Veronica suggests to help her buy decorations, or simple utensils, so they stop doing it after a while and simply bring the stuff they want to see to the apartment.

Weirdly enough, Acxa never seems to notice all the new stuff assembling in her living space which for Veronica evolves into a challenge of getting the most distracting and tacky things into Acxa’s flat without her noticing. In some way it’s a possibility for Veronica to live out their competitive and mischievous side with more benefits than disadvantages. It makes the flat bright and lively.

“All those cute things would be lost on _my_ boring room at the Garrison,” Veronica confesses when Acxa finally starts noticing the flat changing every time Veronica comes by.

Veronica’s own room at the Garrison is thriving off a minimalist interior fitting for a prospective commanding lieutenant and hasn’t nearly the amount of space Acxa’s flat has. “My room would easily be overfilled by only a few more decorative objects.” 

Veronica would then place the new bin, coffee table, rug, or vase in a designated spot and turn around as usual with a teasing flicker in their eyes. “How do you like it?”

And Acxa would only stare at the new sparkling object Veronica had brought and shrug. “Looks good,” she’d say and then shrug once more, “I think.”

Veronica always nods with a big grin on their face and feels like they proved their theory: It’s decidedly easier to just put new things into her flat than try and convince her beforehand.

Slowly, Acxa’s flat becomes more lively with time, and so does Acxa. Neither the Garrison nor Blade work can occupy all of her focus any more than life on Earth does. Every day Acxa tells about a new adventure: meeting the neighbors, sniffing plants and flowers and then trying to bring them home and eat them, hissing at pet animals she meets on the street and then telling Veronica about how she distrusts ‘fuzzy animals with leashes on’ greatly. Veronica loves seeing Acxa enjoy herself. Before she was someone who always felt like she lacked guidance in life, or a person who she could trust and follow. The Acxa now is her own guidance, her own most trusted person. She lives every day to the extent of having lived, an attitude that Veronica admires. It doesn’t mean that Acxa never does anything, but she’s doing it unhurried and finds sense in the things she’s doing or the work she occasionally does with the Blades. 

It seems like for the first time in her life, Acxa feels the ease of life, and not the difficulty of it.

Every day, Acxa learns more and more about Earth culture (even though she sometimes just lacks the fundamental interpretation skills to understand it) and adapts to it. Some things she didn’t like first have grown on her now, like the quietness of a nearby flower park where families and children come to sit and chat which used to make her nervous. Some things annoy her more now, like the long lines in front of the few rebuilt supermarkets around town and the excessive plastic use of the bakery down the street.

Acxa tells Veronica those quiet little things that fill her day, making them happy with every story about her adapting to boring Earth life. Veronica always loved getting to know Acxa, even before they got together. Despite her dark past, Acxa always proved to be an upright, honest, fierce and strong person. Veronica loved getting to know her then and still does _now_ during their recovery from the war. Learning more about her every day makes Veronica happier than they can put into words.

Veronica isn’t only a mute observer in Acxa’s life. They want to participate in making Acxa happy too.

But the things that Veronica needs to do to achieve Acxa’s happiness are few. The beautiful Galran lady accepts every hug, every kiss and every compliment humbly and sometimes even with a small blush on her seemingly emotionless face. 

But there’s also times when Acxa shows a range of emotions, when Veronica tells her about their day at the Garrison or the daily quarrels between the MFE fighters. Acxa shows contentment and excitement when Veronica leads her two the giant bed, and shows arousal when Veronica kisses her stomach. 

Acxa greedily accepts the love that she deserves, and then spoils Veronica all the same in return. 

When they kiss goodnight on a Sunday night long before morning, Veronica holds onto that soothing life they’ve built for themselves together on Earth.

————————

Oh, how fast that quiet little life that they carved themselves can start crumbling _down_.

One day, Veronica comes home to Acxa’s flat and sees proof of it right in front of their eyes: On the couch with the nifty flower design, they spot another alien than the one they expected to see, legs sprawled in opposite directions and mouth gaping wide. Veronica watches for a few minutes how that person drools while sleeping soundly, and a few potato chips start falling from their mouth. An open chips bag sits on the alien’s chest, while the TV remote is clutched in her hands. 

It’s truly a sight to see. If it wasn’t for the snoring, Veronica would assume Romelle dead by the way she lies there spread-eagled with her eyes open, but only a slit.

Veronica doesn’t know if they should wake her or not and therefore stands useless in the doorframe, gawking with their mouth slightly opened. A couple more potato chips fall out of Romelle’s mouth, followed by a long drop of drool. Then Romelle snorts in her sleep, coughs — because of the numerous chips that are still in her mouth — and closes her mouth. She hums with pleasure and starts munching on the chips in her sleep. 

It’s a side that Veronica has never seen from Romelle.

The air in the room is stuffy and hot, and the distinctive smell of a whole day gone by without the windows being opened _once_ hits Veronica’s nostrils brutally. The curtains are drawn closed and the blue light from the old, heavy TV Veronica got for Acxa from a local garage sale is still on.

There are more empty bags of potato chips in all colors of the rainbow, a couple of likewise colorful bras scattered all over the floor, and plates and shirts and socks seemingly thrown everywhere.

Veronica takes a step back, look over their shoulder at the open front door, where the air must be fresh and clean and a few sun rays fall inside. They walk out of the flat and close the door behind them with one hand while reaching for their datapad with the other. 

“ _Hello_?” Acxa takes the call within a second.

“Uh,” Veronica says, speechless beyond repair. They truly don’t know where to start, then decide to face the issue head-on. “Did Romelle break into your flat?”

The other end of the line stays silent for a few moments. Then, “Did she forget her keys?”

Veronica really tries to stay calm. “Her _keys_?!” Mild success.

Acxa stays quiet on the other end of the line. Then she clears her throat. “I… _yes_?”

“Acxa,” Veronica starts slowly, “does Romelle _live_ with you?” They look back at the door nervously, unsure if they should get back in or not. 

“Yes.” Acxa’s voice is neutral and there’s not one hint of feeling sorry or remorse. “I thought that was clear from mentioning her key.”

“Since when?” Veronica’s voice makes an impressive high pitch at the end that they didn’t know they were capable of. They don’t wait for Acxa to answer. “Why does it look like she trashed the place?”

There’s a pause before Acxa replies. She’s not denying the possibility. So she _must_ have noticed that the flat currently looks worse than the local garbage dump.

“Uhm.” There’s another, longer pause. Then, “I’m coming over. Wake Romelle.”

The line disconnects without another word from Acxa. Veronica looks back at the open door. For a moment, they are reluctant about going back in again, but with a sigh, they start walking in that direction. 

Twenty minutes later, Acxa arrives back home and Romelle has finally awoken from her death sleep. Veronica shook her for ten minutes and called her name without any success. In the end, when Veronica took the potato chips bag off Romelle’s chest, the blonde alien finally rose. 

Two eyes the color of rose quartz slowly start focusing on the other person present. “Hey Veronica!” Romelle says cheery as ever, followed by a long yawn. The Altean stretches and emits a small groan. 

Veronica watches, and suddenly the talk they had with Romelle a few weeks prior comes to their mind. They remember Romelle’s unexpected interest in Acxa’s flat. Veronica lets out a sigh. 

“Romelle,” they smile, because genuinely, they are happy to see her. They also had ten minutes to cool their mind while trying to shake Romelle awake. “When did you move in with Acxa?” They pick up the chips bag, peek inside and decide the few remaining crumbs can be thrown away with the bag.

“Oh!” Romelle blinks and takes the bag from Veronica’s hands, pushes a hand through the opening and pulls the few crumbs out. Then, completely ignoring what Veronica had just said, she exclaims: “No need to be jealous, Veronica! I won’t steal your girlfriend!”

It draws a grin from Veronica. It’s really the least they are worried about. “Uh-huh,” they say. 

Romelle shoves the crumbs into her mouth inelegantly and still manages to look absolutely adorable. Veronica makes a mental mark that this might be Romelle’s own true super power. _After_ the Altean powers she already has.

“Is that okay?” Romelle stops munching to look at her friend.

“Ah,” Veronica looks back at her. “No. No, it’s okay,” Veronica reaffirms. They then pause and briefly think, _‘Is it really, though?_ ’

Romelle stretches back and reaches for another bag of chips. “This really is my favorite Earth dish,” she explains, opens it and throws a handful of chips into her mouth.

“You still didn’t tell me when you both agreed on this,” Veronica reminds her with a smile. They gesture vaguely inside the room to emphasize their words.

Before Romelle can answer, Acxa bangs the door open. “I have arrived,” she announces flatly, a little out of breath, but not willing to make that obvious to the others. “Romelle,” she greets and nods into the blond Altean’s direction. Veronica watches in anticipation for what will happen. The air feels a little tense when Acxa passes Veronica to give Romelle the most practiced handshake Veronica has seen outside of a TV. It goes on for ridiculously long. Then Acxa turns her back to Romelle and walks in Veronica’s direction to give them a kiss.

“Uhh.” Veronica lets the kiss happen, still perplexed. They don’t want to directly say anything about the handshake as to not insult anyone, so they go for, “did you both join a secret society in the last couple of days or what was that?”

Romelle blinks. Acxa furrows her brow. “You know I’m occasionally working with the Blades. Also, they aren’t really secret anymore.”

“And I haven’t joined one yet!” Romelle replies cheerily. “Are there any openings in secret societies that you know of, Veronica? The Garrison _is_ kind of boring.”

Veronica decides to let that go without comment. Technically, as Romelle’s superior, it wouldn’t be good for her that they hear it. But, oh well.

“No,” Veronica says, realizing they need to be more precise. “The handshake?” they ask. Acxa furrows her brows again and bends down to collect some of the empty potato chip bags to throw them in the bin. Romelle doesn’t move to help, instead staying where she is to watch Acxa.

She furrows her brow in thought until she understands what Veronica was asking about. “Oh! That’s a human thing we saw on TV and really liked,” Romelle explains. “It’s fun! But a little hard to remember. After the third time, my hand started hurting.”

Veronica wonders what Acxa’s explanation is for the handshake, but doesn’t dare ask. They look at Acxa’s back, where she’s busy cleaning the kitchen sink. 

“Romelle wanted to live here for a while. Learn what it’s like to really live among Earthlings.” She doesn’t look back to them while she says it, fully occupied with cleaning.

Veronica tilts their head. It’s not what they expected but it’s all the more endearing. Romelle wanting to learn more about the Earth and humans shows in some ways that Earth wasn’t merely a safe harbor when she didn’t know where else to go, but that she genuinely started to enjoy herself here enough to stay. 

Veronica feels a little proud because they personally like Earth with all its faults. They like it most importantly for their family living here. They also know what other planets can be like. Are like. Bowing under the Galra Empire. Enslaved. Endangered. Veronica isn’t someone who’s easily scared, but the war in space has shown them a lifetime of misery.

Enough to only want to go back occasionally. Enough to appreciate what they have here: Friends, family. A job. A home.

Romelle, Veronica thinks, had none of that, when Keith found her back then. Veronica’s heart hurts at the thought that this place — Acxa’s flat — is the first place where she can truly start a good life. 

“And?” Veronica asks, walking a few steps to the couch and wiping off some crumbs. “How’s your life among the Earthlings?”

Romelle offers them the potato chip bag, but Veronica shakes their head. “Good,” Romelle says then, drawing the word out before she bites into another chip. Veronica hums.

Then Romelle cocks her head. “Though, I do not understand what the stripes on the streets are good for.” She pauses. “Sometimes I do not understand what Earthlings think at all,” she adds. Another chip lands in her mouth and her eyes shift back at Veronica. “But I think staying here has already _broadened_ my horizon!” She grins.

Veronica returns a genuine smile. “Sounds good.”

“Yes!” Romelle agrees. “ _Yolo_ , as the Earthlings would say,” she adds. Veronica wonders if she’d mind a correction on that.

“Have you lived in a shared flat before, Romelle?” they asks her instead. It doesn’t always feel like a good idea to approach Romelle about her life before Krolia and Keith found her, but this topic seems safe.

“Never!” Romelle declares happily, a few crumbs sticking to her chin. “Me and Bandor,” her eyes flicker to the side, “we lived together after my parents died. Then I lived alone.”

It’s been over a few years since Bandor, Romelle’s little brother, died in the colony. Of all people, Veronica learned that fact from Shiro, and he also shared only what little he knew. 

On the Atlas, Romelle would tell about her life in the colony for them to form their strategy, but she never seemed to talk much about it for any other reasons. On the outside, Romelle always was a cheery, quirky Altean, so most didn’t think the time in the colony was that unbearable. But Veronica never thought that way. 

“So this is a first time experience for you,” they remark and feel the urge that instead of trying to push the happy small talk, they simply move closer and hold their friend for a second. They don’t.

Romelle’s thoughts don’t seem to have drifted to her darker past. She just nods and smiles.

“I’m so lucky Acxa chose me as her flatmate!” She looks to Acxa who finished a smaller tower of plates and turned around to them. Veronica suspects she had started listening to them.

“There were no other candidates,” Acxa replies flatly. Veronica hides a snort behind her hand. It’s an ill-timed joke and on other days, Romelle would laugh about it too. Not today.

She squints at Acxa, then jumps up from the couch.

“Ah, no,” Veronica says softly. “Romelle—”

The blonde Altean doesn’t listen. “I’m going to take a walk,” she proclaims and first marches toward Acxa, pushing a finger against Acxa’s clavicle. It doesn’t look like Romelle uses much force, yet Acxa stumbles backwards. Then Romelle marches to the door. “You two be cute alone. I don’t care!”

She slams the door loudly, and even Acxa looks alarmed for a moment. Her eyes shift to Veronica.

“Congratulations on your new roommate,” Veronica sighs, getting up and taking a beer out of their fridge. They pop it open as they walk back to Acxa. 

It's proof of how much Acxa has adapted to life on Earth that she shows as much emotion on her face as rolling her eyes. Veronica watches with amusement, then licks the neck of their bottle, saving the few drops that threaten to roll over their hands. “Maybe call her?” Veronica nods to the door.

“I text her,” Acxa says and Veronica swears there’s something like guilt readable in her face. They wait until Acxa is finished with typing the message and puts her datapad away.

“So,” Veronica says, but then nothing. They look at their bottle as if deep in thought, only to raise their head and look at Acxa again a few seconds later. 

“So.” Acxa sighs, probably from the stress the situation with Romelle just caused. 

“Now that Romelle’s your roommate, does that mean I can bring friends here, too? Since it’s not a sacred space anymore.” Veronica feels it’s best not to dwell on what just happened too much and talk about something else instead.

Acxa comes closer and drops down next to Veronica on the couch. “What friends?”

Veronica tries not to feel offended by that question. After all, Acxa never actually places the intention someone could read in her words. 

“I mean,” Veronica says, “I have them.” Not even to their own ears does it sound convincing. 

Veronica _has_ friends. It’s just that most of them died during the occupation and war. Or haven’t been found yet by their partners or families. Veronica has their family but they are far away from the Garrison on their old pop’s ranch. Technically, Veronica has Lance, but even though they’re both grown up and Veronica really loves him, talking to him once in a while reminds them that he’s still their stupid little brother and not really a best friend. Old habits die hard.

Lately, the Garrison has been working on retrieving prisoners of the Galra and bringing them back to their home planets. Sometimes Veronica sees a familiar name about the people who are deemed missing and imprisoned in a certain sector. Since the war ended, it has been a long and draining process for everyone. And if that wasn’t enough, there were still issues with their current defence.

So Veronica really didn’t have the time to make new acquaintances, let alone friends. At least other than Acxa and Romelle.

“Veronica.” Acxa breaks them out of their spiraling thoughts. “You can bring your friends.”

Veronica shakes off the remaining twirl of thoughts in their head, the everlasting circle of work, war, and personal life, and lets out a loud sigh. They lean back into Acxa’s arms. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Warmth floods Veronica and for a good minute, everything feels alright again. Sometimes, the repercussions of the war feel almost not there; for a few weeks normalcy sets in like a warm veil around them until cold hard guilt drives its sharp thorn into Veronica’s heart. Happiness fuels the guilt about surviving when so many didn’t. 

A message pops up on Acxa’s datapad. Veronica reaches for it, reads it. “She says she’s fine, just needs some time alone,” they inform Acxa. “Says we should use the time we have together alone as long as we can.”

Acxa gives only a blank look when Veronica smirks at her. “Oh come on,” they laugh and drop the datapad somewhere on the couch. Then, they push their head back against Acxa’s neck, breathing in and out softly near the spot where Acxa is ticklish. Still, Acxa doesn’t move, only shifts forward to embrace Veronica with a gentle grip. She’s always so careful around Veronica.

“She’s actually right,” Veronica tells her. “Romelle.”

“Mhm?” Acxa kisses their forehead.

“The Atlas will set out soon,” Veronica tells her. “I came over to tell you, originally.” They sigh.

“You don’t wanna go?” Acxa asks them and presses another gentle kiss on top of their head. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Veronica admits. 

What’s the point in being dishonest with Acxa? Veronica knows she never judges. “I love my work. I love what we’re doing. But I also miss you and want to be able to have time to ourselves. I want to visit my family, too. I want to introduce you to them.” Veronica’s face takes on a reddish color. “I just don’t want to miss out on anything that happens here.”

“What would you miss?” Acxa asks. “I can always tell you what happens while you’re gone.”

It’s not exactly what Veronica meant. There is a growing worry that during the time that Veronica spends on the Atlas and helps people, Acxa will stay on Earth. She could get sick of this planet that Veronica will always call home, and maybe decide they need to leave. 

Veronica’s feelings for Acxa are strong. They never met a person they admired, got inspired by, and… if they have to be honest, fell in love with that much. And if Acxa asked Veronica to join her, they wouldn’t know how to decide. The thought of leaving Earth permanently… Veronica isn’t ready for that. Not so soon after the war and the seemingly endless missions. The Paladins, yes, even their little brother, may have gotten used to being on the road all the time.

But Veronica isn’t.

Instead of telling her that, Veronica curls into Acxa’s side. “Yeah,” they say quietly. “You can do that.” 

Before Veronica can get too comfortable, Acxa shifts again, takes them by their hand and pulls them into her room. She peppers Veronica with kisses, pulls their shirt eagerly off their body. Veronica kisses back just as easily, hums into each and everyone, yet still raises an eyebrow at Acxa as if to say, ‘What happened now?’

“Just in case Romelle decides to come back soon,” Acxa explains, and pulls her own shirt over her head. It draws a loud bark of a laugh from Veronica, who happily follows her into their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last Chapter to go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something Romelle really hasn’t understood yet about Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end!!
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read this story, even though the pairing isn’t so popular!! I hope I fulfilled your rarepair needs <3

Two weeks later, the Atlas lands on Garrison ground again.

It’s two in the morning when Veronica leaves together with Shiro as one of the last ones of the Atlas crew, checking the ship’s systems before they turn it off.

“Shit,” Shiro curses next to Veronica as soon as they step into the housing building’s corridor. His gaze is fixed on his phone.

“What is it?” Veronica asks, surprised about how much enthusiasm they can put in their voice at 2AM. Shiro seems mildly upset, which is also a reason why Veronica feigns their investment. 

“I forgot to message Coran about my room at the Garrison. I think they are still renovating it.”

That’s bad news. Veronica halts and turns to him. “Oh no.”

“I think,” Shiro starts and cocks his head, “...he wanted me to tell him when we’re coming back so he could talk to the craftsman.”

“And you didn’t tell him,” Veronica finishes the thought. Then they repeat, “Oh no.”

Shiro looks tired. Too tired to actually go and wake anyone at the Garrison to ask them for a spare room, let alone Coran. Veronica feels a tiring mix of empathy and fatigue. 

“What about crashing at Keith’s?” they ask, even though it suddenly dawns on them that Keith hasn’t been around for a while.

Shiro lets out a long sigh, fingers scraping over the buzzcut on his neck. “He left the Atlas two hours ago with Black,” he says. Veronica’s mouth forms another, this time silent, ‘oh’. “He’s meeting his mom before they fly back here tomorrow.” 

They look at each other silently in the darkness of the corridor. Veronica almost feels a strain in their neck as they look up at Shiro for such a long time. Shiro stares through them, and it seems like he’s going through other possibilities.

He moves again to stretch his shoulders. “You know what, I’ll figure it out--”

“You can always crash with me at Acxa’s place,” Veronica interrupts him. It’s a little risky; even though they consider Shiro as their friend, he’s also their superior. He’s one of the people Veronica deeply appreciates, who’s somewhat similar to them. He did a lot and then some for Veronica during their time on the Atlas crew. It only feels right to return the favor.

But Shiro hesitates, probably thinking about the offer in the same way Veronica just did. 

“You know what,” he says after a couple of seconds, “that sounds really good.” 

Veronica flashes him a grin before they link arms with Shiro and nods into the right direction. “Let’s go get some sleep,” they say. Shiro chuckles.

Acxa’s still awake when Veronica messages her on the way to her flat. It’s not a long way, but since parking a hoverbike is impossible in the middle of the city, Shiro and Veronica walk the majority of the distance. Despite the hour, Shiro seems to be interested in how it has been working out for Acxa and Romelle and asks Veronica a few questions. 

Veronica is surprised to realize they don’t really know, because in the two weeks of their absence, Acxa never really told Veronica how living with Romelle was.

“I think… good,” Veronica says and shrugs it off. The faint memory of the last time visiting Acxa tries to bubble to the surface of their mind, but Veronica pushes it away. Acxa will be fine, they think to themself.

The stars in the night sky are the only bright presence while they are walking. The city is quiet and the streets are empty; it’s the quiet before the storm which is the usual early bustle at around 6 in the morning when the first food stalls and market places open.

In the quiet of the night, Shiro tells a little about his plans in his week off after the mission. He and Veronica then decide to go out together on one of the evenings, and if possible, bring their partners.

Veronica doesn’t tell him, but the thought that Acxa could get bored of Earth and leave to work with the Blades full-time again has been nagging on their mind. They know that Krolia has asked Acxa multiple times if she’d come back but Acxa would usually shrug and say: “If you really need me, I’ll be there.” And that would be the end of it.

Veronica gets their keys out and unlocks the door successfully after a few seconds of fiddling with it. The muscle memory of turning the key and opening the door in one swift motion has been already lost, and it’s only been two weeks they were away.

“Come in,” Veronica tells Shiro and opens the door. “I think they are sleeping.”

Shiro walks in after them and puts his bag next to the door. “Thanks again,” he whispers and throws a look around. The room is too dark to recognize anything but the rough shape of a couch, a few plants, and the dim light of a street lamp spreading across closed curtains at the opposite side of the room.

The first thing Veronica notices is a moist sweet smell that sticks heavy in the air. But they are tired and too exhausted to care if it’s a plate or pot that Romelle didn’t wash yet or just a weird smell she enjoys having around. Veronica just hopes it doesn’t bother Shiro too much.

But when they look up, Shiro looks at this datapad, probably typing in a message.

“I’m just telling him that I’ve found a safe haven at yours.” Shiro says as he notices Veronica’s eyes on him. There’s a small smile on his lips which makes Veronica smile, too.

“Take your time,” they whisper, voice slightly coarse. Veronica turns their head to look at Acxa’s closed door. They don’t want to wake her in case she’s sleeping already and decide to prepare the sleeping couch for both them and Shiro with a few blankets and cushions they find in a cupboard.

“I’m gonna sleep now, suit yourself,” they tell Shiro before patting the spot next to them and curling up into a ball. There’s the rustle of Shiro changing clothes and then he joins them on the couch.

“Night,” Shiro says. Veronica murmurs a reply and quickly transcends into heavy sleep.

  
  


The next morning they wake to the sound of Shiro’s gasps and pants while doing push-ups.

Veronica rubs their eye, and rolls onto their other side. In a sleepy blur they watch Shiro doing his morning work-out in his grey sweatpants and black tank top. He must have opened the window too so the sun shines into the room, warming it. Veronica yawns and nods at him, then rolls out of bed to join him in doing sit-ups.

They quietly both do their work-out and Veronica sticks to it even though they feel exhausted by the third exercise they do. Shiro just keeps going on, making Veronica — despite being very much into sports — feel as if they never really work out.

It also becomes boring for them fairly quickly — they prefer teamsport over working out solo — and they start tracing the white walls in the living room with their eyes.

“Oh,” Veronica says when they spot a darker spot right in front of them. A cupboard was pushed right in front of it. With a dawning suspicion, Veronica interrupts their training and gets back on their feet, moves two steps and stops in front of the furniture.

Shiro looks up to them too, getting lower with his current set of sit-ups. “What is it?”

“Uh.” Veronica pushes the cupboard a little to the side to take another look. “I’d rather not say.”

The door opens to Veronica’s left and Acxa comes out. When she spots Veronica, she walks up to her quickly, with big eyes and a twitch on her lips. “You’re back,” Acxa says, about to hug them.

“Do you know you have mold, Acxa?”

Acxa stops in her movements, eyes shifting to the dark spot on the wall Veronica is pointing at.

“Mold?” she asks. In the same moment, the second door to the living room opens and Romelle comes out.

“I heard you get up, Acxa—” Romelle says, blonde short hair swinging with her steps. She spots Veronica and Shiro, and smiles happily. “Veronica, you’re back!” She jumps to them, but Veronica just puts her hand up. Romelle stops right in front of it, blinking at the flat palm facing her. 

“Mold,” Veronica says, emphasizing that single word as much as they can. “Did you know you have that?” They point at it again, brows furrowed.

At once Shiro has completely stopped his training, awkwardly hovering behind Veronica, watching what unfolds in front of him. He doesn’t interfere. Good for him.

“Its name is mold?” Romelle asks. “That’s cute!”

Acxa throws her a look and shakes her head in a warning. She’s distinctly better at detecting emotion in Veronica’s voice than Romelle is.

“Cute,” Veronica repeats, tone completely hollow. They then struggle to push more furniture out of the way. Behind it, a gigantic black wall becomes visible. Shiro gasps.

“I told you it’s not an intelligent life form,” Acxa whispers at Romelle. Veronica can’t believe what they are hearing.

“Friends,” Veronica starts. “You saw that there was mold on the wall and decided to push some furniture in front of it?” Veronica can’t help their voice sounding squeaky. 

Acxa looks at Romelle again. Romelle folds her arms in front of her body and pouts. “Okay fine, I thought it’d want some privacy.”

Veronica’s mouth twitches even though they are — kind of — mad that Romelle and Acxa let their flat get moldy. The thought is endearing. Also, they wanted to be respectful to a potentially different species. Veronica appreciates that much.

But there’s no reason they shouldn’t address that issue head on. The least they need is coddling. 

“Mold doesn’t need privacy,” Veronica explains. “It needs chlorine.”

A walk to the nearest supermarket later, Veronica, Acxa, Romelle and Shiro come back with food, mold spray, mold paint and more. While Romelle singlehandedly carries out the affected furniture, Veronica explains what they have to do to not let that happen again.

“For one thing, you gotta stop it as soon as it starts appearing.” Veronica sprays the first load of chlorine on the places where the wall became dark. “Also, open the windows once a day to let fresh air in.”

“Oh,” Acxa says. Veronica doesn’t ask. 

“I think we also need to tell the landlord.” It’s a loaded topic. The landlord - even though he took a liking to Acxa, can still cancel her lease if he thinks it’s too much hassle. It’s not fair, but in the end it will be in his hands.

“Oh,” Acxa says again, her face expressionless. But Veronica knows that there’s a storm of thoughts and feelings beneath it. They take a step toward their girlfriend and take them into their arms. “It’s okay,” Veronica says and looks up into Acxa’s eyes. “It's an inconvenience but I was only gone two weeks. I think it might be only on the surface.”

Acxa nods slowly. “What if the landlord won’t renew my lease?”

Veronica looks into Acxa’s eyes directly, searching for an answer they’ve been desperate to see. 

This time, it’s easy to find.

“I’ll help you again and again,” Veronica says, “if you want to stay here.”

Acxa nods slowly, putting her chin on Veronica’s head. She stays like this for a moment, then pulls back a little.

“Wait.” 

Veronica raises an eyebrow.

“You think I don’t want to stay here?”

Veronica’s gut drops, and there’s the nervousness they’ve been ignoring for the past few months already. It’s something they thought over again and again late at night. 

_Won’t you get bored? This was never your home_.

_Earth is so different from everything I’ve seen in space. Don’t you miss the Blades, the missions, Krolia? Don’t you miss being out among the stars?_

Instead of asking all those questions, Veronica says just one single thing. “I’m afraid of what happens when you don’t feel at home here.”

Acxa blinks at Veronica slowly, almost cat-like. Then she looks up, outside the window that shows the modest terrace where Shiro and Romelle are breaking apart the moldy pieces of furniture.

“I don’t feel at home on Earth,” she says, truthfully. “Not yet.”

Veronica lets out a breath. They don’t know what to make of that, how to change it. How to solve that. It’s their greatest fear that Acxa’s stay - and therefore their relationship - comes with an expiration date.

“But,” Acxa says, eyes shifting back to Veronica. “I feel at home with you.”

“You ass,” Veronica says to a perplexed Acxa. “You could have started with that instead,” they murmur and hug their girlfriend tight, pressing their face into her neck. “I thought I’d have to deal with the fact that you’ll break up with me one day.”

Acxa returns the hug thoughtfully, in turn pressing her face into Veronica’s brown curls. 

“Sorry,” she says. 

Veronica sighs into their hug. “Yeah, yeah.” They are not ready to let go just now, even though the chlorine is really getting to their head. 

“I won’t break up with you, Veronica.” Acxa’s voice takes on a gentle tone. Veronica feels her lips press kisses to the top of her head again. 

“I love you,” Acxa murmurs.

“I love you, too.” Veronica holds back a sob and presses closer again.

  
  


Shiro leaves when the mold is gone, leaving Veronica, Acxa and Romelle to themselves again. 

Before he goes, Veronica apologizes for the messy situation but Shiro simply shrugs. “Friends see the worst sides of each other,” he states. “Can’t wait until you hear how bad a singer I am when we go out for that karaoke night we were planning.”

Veronica grins and hugs him goodbye. For a few minutes, they stay outside and watch the sun starting to set at the far horizon.

“Come in, I’m making some food.” Acxa pulls them back inside.

The whole flat reeks of chlorine, which is why when they gather around the table and first sit down, Romelle jumps up again to open all the windows and doors. Acxa then suggests eating outside, which is why they take their bowls, cups, bottles and cutlery out the door and put them down on the bare ground. Veronica additionally stuffs two cushions right and left into their armpit to carry out, arms loaded with stuff that threatens to fall out before they can safely bring it outside.

“Only cowards walk twice,” Veronica states.

Even though it is evening, it’s warm outside. They each eat a bowl of fried rice, meat and vegetables and wash it down with bottled beer, and chat about how lucky they are that it’s not warm enough for mosquitos and other insects to disturb them.

Veronica tells about the mission, but only briefly. There are sometimes too many things at work that weigh them down, and at the end of the day they like to forget about it. They ask about everything Romelle and Acxa have done the past two weeks.

“I really don’t think you want to know,” Acxa answers briefly. Romelle sticks out her tongue.

“We had a blast,” Romelle says instead.

They talk about this and that and somehow end up on the topic of being nonbinary in each’s society. 

“I don’t think the Galra care,” Acxa says after a long pause. “I don’t think they put a lot of thought into anything but fighting.”

Veronica snorts, and a look at Romelle tells them she didn’t know it was a joke.

“Alteans can shapeshift,” Romelle says and shrugs. “If our children don’t like what their body looks like, they tend to shift at an early age. I don’t even remember what I was born as.”

Veronica nods, eyebrows raised high. “Interesting,” they state. “Sounds really good, actually.”

Romelle nods. “There are some that don’t know until later in life,” she explains. “They will shift or not. Children too. Sometimes they don’t feel like they want to shift. And then they dress differently! Nobody really cared in the colony.”

The sun sets fast, and soon the outside temperatures drop.

They gather the dishes and bring them back inside and Romelle makes it her job to stack them up on the growing dish mountain. One plate falls off and breaks into pieces, but the others stay safe, so Veronica doesn’t comment on it. They make a mental note to buy a dishwasher the first chance they find one on sale, though.

“Pidge lent me a game,” Romelle says. 

“Well,” Veronica says, looking at the mountain of dishes that they very decidedly won’t wash. ”Bring it out?” But they will inform Acxa about the consequences of lack of hygiene and cockroaches in the morning.

“Ah, pals,” Romelle sighs loudly as she drops onto the couch and takes a controller - from a console that Pidge must have lent her, too - into her hand. She starts the game and looks to Veronica who stands behind Acxa and gives her a half-hearted, lazy shoulder massage before picking up their bottle of beer again (it’s the third one). “I’m gonna be real honest, Veronica,” Romelle starts and pushes a few buttons to start up the game. “I thought you were gonna kick me out soon-ish.”

Veronica almost chokes on their beer. “Oh,” they say. “Why is that?”

“I thought you’d wanna be all lovey-dovey together.” Romelle keeps the tone light, but her lips are a tense thin line. Acxa’s eyes shift to Veronica, saying ‘I don’t know how to deal with this’ clearer than anything else she ever communicated with them.

Veronica bites down their grin, moves up behind Romelle to hug her. “It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here, Romelle.” It’s the most genuine angle, because honestly if it weren’t for Romelle, Acxa would consult Veronica once in a while about things like mold, and without Romelle the outcome definitely wouldn’t be the same.

But Romelle is also their cheery friend, someone who can be honest, emotional, loud and quiet at the same time. And Veronica - honest to god - appreciates her.

“Also, who could Acxa cry-hug when I’m away doing big important missions if you weren’t there?”

Romelle’s whole face lights up.

“I don’t do that,” Acxa frowns as she protests without much feeling. 

“I am really important,” Romelle concludes, completely ignoring her. She turns her face to Acxa, pausing the game. “Really Acxa, what would you do without me?”

Veronica can tell that she’s teasing, too. Acxa’s frown grows and she keeps her gaze fixed on the screen. “Will you start the game?”

“Oh I will,” Romelle draws her words out. “And without me, you’d have no one else who could start it for you!”

Acxa doesn’t even try hiding her giant eye roll. She shoots Veronica look that says ‘this is your fault’. Veronica shrugs in an exaggerated manner back at her.

“The game has started, Acxa. Do you need me to save you?” Romelle asks, already rapidly pushing all buttons at the same time. 

It’s too much for Veronica; they can’t hold back anymore and bark out a laughter. “Oh god,” they laugh, “please save her, Romelle.”

“This game is about killing each other!” Acxa protests and pushes her buttons just as rapidly. 

At the end of the evening, Veronica is drunk off bottled beer and laughter, lying in Acxa’s lap with their feet in Romelle’s. So far it’s 21 kills for Acxa and 40 for Romelle. It will take the whole night to gain twenty wins, but Acxa hasn’t given up yet.

Romelle giggles and laughs and jokes with Veronica. Acxa simply accepts the teasing. 

For every game Acxa wins, Veronica gives her a kiss. For every game she loses, Veronica gives her ten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re into Voltron rarepairs, check out [this discord](https://discord.gg/ZN5eNYH)!


End file.
